Forbidden
by Constant Distraction
Summary: Complete. A surprise landing and FLUFF, my first attempt! Just as things start warming up between Aragorn and Arwen, Elrond interferes. Will Arwen obey her father or take her chances with Aragorn?
1. Fun in the Pond

Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings belongs to Tolkien.

Summary: Arwen disobeys Elrond to see Aragorn. Arwen's POV. AU, I think.

A/N: I want to thank everyone who reviewed my other fics, and everyone who reads my stories. And a reminder. Me working hard on a story + you reviewing a very happy me and faster updates!

* * *

Chapter 1: Fun in the Pond

In all my long years in Rivendell, I remembered none so hot as that day. The heat paralyzed everyone, making it nearly impossible to get up and do anything. I sat alone at my window, a cup of water on my lap. As the heat washed over me, I dipped my hand in the water and spread it over my brow, thinking fondly of winter.

As I moved my hand back to the cup, it fell over, spilling cool water over my dark dress. It brought a smile to my face my eye caught a glimpse of a distant pond through my window.

In no time I was at the pond, ignoring the furious heat. I debated about going in. Ada would not be happy, as I was a lady, and not a child, and should not behave as one. But the water looked so inviting, and before I could debate further, I dove in.

The cool water rushed over me, finding my skin through my dress and stealing the heat away. I broke the surface laughing, swiping my hair away from my face. I slipped under again, twirling happily. The pond was a welcome break from the heavy heat, but also from acting courtly.

When I lifted my head above the water again, I was surprised to find the recently silent area brimming with noise.

"Hithorn!" a male voice shouted. It became apparent who Hithorn was when a gray horse galloped through the trees surrounding the pond. He backed up nervously, the whites of his eyes showing.

A man ran from out of the trees catching Hithorn's bridle as he whinnied in defeat. The man stroked Hithorn's head gently and turned to lead him away. It was then that I saw the man's face.

"Aragorn!" I cried, and he waved, leading Hithorn to the banks of the pond as I swam over.

"Riding in this weather?" I asked teasingly.

"I was trying to," he laughed. I could see dirt on the back of his shirt and realized he had been thrown off his horse.

"What scared him?" I questioned, glancing at the now calm Hithorn.

"Brave Hithorn was scared by nothing less than a squirrel." Estel wiped the sweat from his brow with his free hand. "How is the water?"

"It's lovely, nice and cool. You should come in," I suggested. I had met Aragorn only two weeks before, but I was anxious to know him better. There was something about him that kept me awake late at night, unable to sleep, thoughts of him filling my mind.

"I may go for a swim later," Aragorn said quietly.

"Come now," I said, surprising myself with my boldness. "Please?"

With a moment's hesitation, Aragorn tied Hithorn's reins to the branch of a tree. He pulled of his boots and with a smile jumped into the pond.

He came up shaking his head vigorously, sending water flying everywhere. I splashed him back. He swam to me, his powerful arms beating back the water.

"The water _is_ nice," he said, a boyish grin gracing his face.

"Then I'm sure you would like to experience it more," I said slyly, putting my hand on the back of his head and dunking it under, then swimming away as fast as I could.

I was no match for Aragorn. I could barely move in my dress, so he caught up faster than I had expected. Surrendering, I turned to him, smiling. I didn't bother to rake the hair away from my face, figuring I would be dunked underwater anyway.

But Aragorn's revenge was the sweetest I knew. Before he or I could think, he reached forward and kissed me quickly on the lips. Just as suddenly he pulled back, eyes lowered, mortified. I was stunned.

"I am sorry, my lady," he stammered. " You looked so pretty… I am sorry. It will never happen again." Unable to meet my eyes, he swam away silently as I watched. My mind was screaming at me to stop him, to kiss him back, to do something. For the first time I realized why he had frequented my thoughts.

I was just beginning to love him. It scared me. I had never felt like I did around him, so full of nearly every emotion that I couldn't help but smile.

As Aragorn pulled himself out of the pond, the voice of my father barked at me from the trees. "Arwen! Come here!" In a daze, I got out of the pond on the opposite side as Aragorn had, shamefully aware of my wet dress clinging tightly to my body. Snatching my hand without a word, Ada led me through the trees back to my room.

"What were you doing?" Ada asked, rage showing in his eyes.

"S-swimming. I was hot," I said.

"You kissed Estel!" The accusation came flying from Ada's lips like an arrow from a bow and hit me with the same effect.

"He kissed me! And why is that wrong?" I asked, feeling questions to my mouth.

"He is a mortal, and not suitable for the Princess of Rivendell," he explained, making an effort to calm himself. "I want you to stay here, Arwen. I will return shortly." With that Ada strode from the room.

Half an hour later Ada returned to find me in a dry gown, sitting with my hands folded in my lap, the image of a perfect lady. He sat down carefully on a small chair and began to speak in a low, soft voice. Whenever he used that voice, I knew I was in great trouble.

"You will not see Aragorn again," he said.

"What?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

"Estel is leaving Rivendell at dawn tomorrow."

"Where is he going?" I said, my heart plummeting to my stomach.

"Into the Wild." Ada said with more than a trace of satisfaction.

I bolted to my feet, leaving my courtly manners behind. "You told him to go!" I cried.

"It was his choice. He bids you a fond farewell and regrets that he will not see you again."

I felt a river of hot tears threatening to spring forth. "Let me say goodbye," I whispered.

"It is better if you do not say farewell, Arwen. He is a part of your past, not your future. Leave it at that." Ada said coldly, refusing to look at me as he moved to the door. "Do not leave this room until he is gone."

"Let me say goodbye!" I begged, tears streaking my cheeks.

But the only response was the slamming of the door.

* * *

Well? What do you think? I'm on a fic roll. I've had a ton of ideas, I just don't know if they're good or not. So let me know please! All it takes is a click on that little button… 


	2. Sneaking About

First off, I am very sorry I took so long to put this up. I have an excuse-er, reason. Very busy week at school and I'm trying to work harder at Spanish so I can possibly skip a grade in that class and take more Spanish!

But I am sorry this took so long to put up, I promise the last chapter will be up much sooner, along with the next story. And so it continues…

* * *

Chapter Two: Sneaking About

I do not know how long I sat in my chamber, idly watching the sun disappear behind the horizon. All I could think of was that I would never see Aragorn again, never see what love might come out of that quick kiss.

With the sun, the heat disappeared, and so did the memory of our laughter at the pond. The only thing that kept playing in my mind was our kiss.

_What if there is more to our story than a kiss and a parting?_ I wondered. _How can I go without knowing? _

I will never know.

The night sky darkened by the minute. With every second that passed I grew more and more frantic. I had to see Aragorn again. I could not let him leave without getting some answers to the questions swimming through my head.

I stood up and began to pace, more frustrated than I had been in my entire life. Ada had forbidden me to leave my room until Estel was gone.

_And if I leave?_ I wondered, but I knew the answer. If I left to visit Aragorn, Ada would be madder than he was the time I accidentally burned down the dining hall.

I abruptly halted my pacing and grabbed a silk pillow from my neatly made bed. I flung it at the wall with a shout. I would have to choose between my father and an unsure love.

I picked up another pillow and threw it down to join the first. "It isn't fair!" I cried out, knowing no one would hear me.

Before another pillow could meet its fate, I balled my hands into tight fists and resumed my pacing.

_I must see Aragorn again,_ I thought determinedly. _I must._

All I had to do was disobey my father.'

_Easy enough,_ I thought guiltily and walked to my window. Brushing the curtains aside, I slipped carefully through the space into the warm night. I would see Aragorn no matter the consequences.

On silent feet I walked through the shadows, letting one hand trail against the stone wall of the house. At the slightest noise, I stopped until everything was perfectly still again.

My hand found the first lack of wall quickly. I knew where I was: right outside Elladan's window. His room was dark and quiet except for the sound of his slow breathing. I continued quickly past his wide window, knowing my greatest challenge was yet to come.

Ten paces past Elladan's window I found the edge of Elrohir's wide window. I halted, unsure of what to do. Elrohir was a much lighter sleeper than Elladan, and I wasn't sure if I could pass by his room unnoticed.

_I won't go back, _I told myself fiercely.

Putting one foot cautiously in front of the other, I made my way past Elrohir's window. I looked confidently back at my obstacle and stepped in a twig.

_Snap!_

I heard the tiny sound echo and was sure Elrohir would awaken to find me. He wouldn't hesitate to tell Ada what I had been trying to do.

I waited nervously for what seemed like an eternity. But by some miracle, Elrohir didn't wake up. Thanking the Valar, I continued my illicit journey.

At the next window, I paused. It was the window to Aragorn's room. I pushed all my doubts from my mind. Drawing a deep breath, I slid through the window into his room.

* * *

I know that was far from the best chapter, but there will be fluff in the next chapter. Oh, by the way, this is basically my first attempt at fluff and I'm sorry it's bad! It just goes with the story.

If you want to read about the time Arwen accidentally burned down the dining hall, look out for 'Damaged Dining Halls and Ale Adventures', which will be up in a few days!


	3. Questions Answered

I'm sorry! I really am! This last chapter took forever to put up. I had 6 tests this week, plus an essay and an oral report. But I'm not busy any more! So here's the last chapter.Thanks for not sending death threats, guys. And by the way, my friends know how much I love Aragorn and have suggested an Aragorn fic where he's a member of the Chippendales. I can't write this, but one of you could, hint hint. Anyway, on with the last chapter. All good things must end (is this a good thing?) so here it comes!

* * *

Chapter Three: Questions Answered

The ground in Aragorn's room was much closer to the window than I had expected. And much softer.

Aragorn's bed was directly under the window and that was where I had landed. I realized my mistake just as he bolted awake with a shout.

In an instant he had caught my wrist in his hand and pinned my legs under his. With his spare hand he reached for his knife.

"Estel!" I whispered urgently. "Estel! It's just me!"

In the dim moonlight I could see his sleepy eyes adjust. He quickly released his hold on my arm and moved to the foot of the bed. "I'm sorry," he said hoarsely. "You just startled me." The events of the day seemed to come back to him and he recoiled slightly. "What are you doing here?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but was cut off by a sharp knock on the door. My blood ran cold as fear of being caught consumed me.

"Estel?" Elrohir called, his voice muffled by the heavy door. "Are you all right?"

"Yes!" Aragorn replied hastily. "I'm fine!"

"I heard a shout."

"It wasn't me who shouted," Aragorn said. "Maybe it was Elladan."

Elrohir snorted sarcastically. "Elladan wouldn't wake at this time of night unless Orodruin itself erupted in his room," he muttered. I heard his light footfalls grow silent as he returned to his room.

Aragorn relaxed and so did I. He turned his cold eyes to me and repeated his earlier question harshly. "Why are you here?"

"I had to see you one last time before you leave," I explained softly. "Why did you not come to say goodbye?"

He sighed as he rose to his feet, his eyes still cold. "I did not come because I feared I would do something I would regret."

"You regret kissing me in the pond," I said slowly as I felt sadness fill my voice.

"I-I don't know, Arwen." He took my hands in his and looked down at them. I let my gaze linger on his face, confused.

"Will I ever see you again after tonight?" I finally asked. My father's brief explanation hadn't been good enough to satisfy my doubts.

He continued to stare at our linked hands. His eyes had lost their icy quality and now only looked pained.

"Do you care for me at all?" I asked desperately, watching his cheeks redden.

Aragorn lifted one of my hands to his lips. "I care for you Arwen, of course I do. But I cannot," he tried to explain. Dropping my hands, he tried to clarify. "You are an Elf, and I am only a Man. You deserve an eternity more than I could offer."

I couldn't stand the poisonous words spilling from his lips. Little did I know I would hear variations of them for years to come. I stepped forward to close the distance between us and kissed him tentatively on the lips.

Aragorn pulled away quickly and I nearly cried. "Arwen, I cannot do this," he said.

"Forget what my father said. Forget about mortality and what is against us." I begged. "Do as your heart tells you."

For what seemed like an eternity Aragorn simply stood staring sadly into my eyes. Tears of realization fell quickly from my eyes. I had been mistaken. Our tale was no more than a quick kiss and the pain it would bring.

As I was about to turn away, Aragorn caught my hand and kissed me. I had never been happier in all my long years. Time stood still, and I wanted to stay like that forever.

Yet nothing can last forever. When the kiss ended, I was still left with questions.

"When-" I began, but was instantly cut off.

"I do not know when we will meet again, Arwen, or what will happen to us. But I swear to you that we will see each other again," Aragorn said softly. "I swear it. And then we can decide what to do."

I nodded. "Keep me in your thoughts, Aragorn," I said.

The boyish grin he had worn in the pond appeared on his face. "How could I not?"

I laughed quietly. I could hear movement from Elrohir's room. Aragorn heard it too, and he quickly lead me to the window.

"I will see you again as soon as I may," he whispered. As Elrohir knocked on the door for the second time that night, I slid out the window onto the ground below.

I ran off into the night, calling back to Aragorn. "Farewell!"

Until we next meet, I thought._ And may it be soon._

I thought._

* * *

_

End! I might do a sequel…depends on if you liked it. Review please! And look out for my next fic, 'Damaged Dining Halls and Ale Adventures', which should go up sometime this week. Thanks for reading!


End file.
